The Elementrist
by Metro Gurl
Summary: 6th year! A new girl w hidden talents and secrets. Harry grows up. the marauders reborn! Exciting and Fun! Give it a chance i think you will enjoy! HPGW RWHG DMOC!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rachel Hott and my life couldn't get any better than it currently was. Ok so that is a lie. The only way it could get better was if I got asked to prom which was in 3 weeks. I live in the United States and more specifically California. I attend high school at Beverly Hills High. I am the varsity cheer captain, the star equestrian jumper rider, and a pretty good singer. I am always told that I am perfect. I guess I am as close as I can get. Now don't get me wrong I am not super conceited. I may brag from time to time, but I have had my hard ships too. My mother tells me that my dad left when I was little. I don't believe that story for a minute, but hey, who am I to complain. I apparently lived in England until I was three. I

am a pretty popular person at school. I have natural blonde hair, which goes mid back, and is cut in a shaggy sorta way. It looks pretty cute. I have crystal green eyes, which I usually what people notice first. I am only about 5 foot 4 inches (it's not that short!!). The second thing people usually notice about me is my attitude. My mom and I both have a hot temper (hence the last name). My moms name is Julie a.k.a Jules. She is in her late thirties and apparently we look a like. She has darker blonde hair that only goes to her shoulders, and bright blue eyes. She is always a happy go lucky kinda gal with an infectious smile. My friends love her. Now about my friends... I don't have what you would call a best friend. Most of the kids I hang out with are snots. The Populars, as we are called, are known for always looking good and being rich. After a while you get tired of always being in the spot light. If you do one little thing everyone goes crazy. Sometimes I wish I could be normal, but apparently that's asking just a little too much.

"_When I come to the club step aside_

_Pop the seats don't be hating' me in line_

_VIP cause you know I gotta shine_

_I'm Fergie Ferg gi-"_

"Gosh damn alarm" I muttered slapping it off. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the clock. **6:00 a.m.**!! I groaned and rolled out of bed onto the floor with a 'thump.' I jump through a quick shower and pull on some cloths. Denim mini skirt, pink halter top and rainbow sandals. I add some pink eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. The basic make-up stuff and nothing too heavy. I headed down to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. My mom is sitting at the bar with her lilac pajamas on. She is reading some thing that looks like a letter. She looks up and locks eyes with me. There is worry in her eyes and she is frowning. Something must be up. Hopefully that isn't some kind of surprise report card. If it is, well my ass will be toast.

"I have some…interesting news darling" she speaks at last. I figured we were going to have a silent staring contest. Which, by the way, she would most likely win.

"Okay! But make it kind of quick. I want to hit Starbucks before school," I reply while sitting down across from her.

"Well," she hesitates. She opens and closes her mouth a few times. Interesting way to show a beached fish. Then she bursts out something I really didn't want to hear.

"We are moving back to England!" Wait What? Did I just hear my mother correctly? England, oh hell no! Now it is my turn to act like a beached fish. This is so not currently happening. A DREAM! It has to be a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"_We are moving back to England!" Wait What? Did I just hear my mother correctly? England, oh hell no! Now it is my turn to act like a beached fish. This is so not currently happening. A DREAM! It has to be a dream._

Chapter 2

I was not and could not be moving! I pinched myself to see if I was even awake. OUCH! Damn I was awake. Maybe I was insane. Nope I highly doubted that. I need an alcoholic beverage. Damn…double damn. I needed… answers!

"W-why?" I stuttered out. O so classy Rachel. Yikes! Suddenly I really didn't want to know the answer. I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"This is a note from your Grandfather" My mother said.

"Wait! Whoa! Hold the phone! I thought I didn't have any grandparents?" I argued. Maybe this is a HUGE mistake

"You don't" She stated calmly. That bugged me even more. How the hell can I have, and not have, a grandfather. My mom must have noticed my confused glare because she explained.

"I call him dad because he has been like a father to me." She whispered, "He pretty much took care of me after your real grandparents were killed."

"They were MURDERED?" I yelled. She has lied to my about my grandparents all my life. Just flipping great!

"I am getting off track here. Let me explain something's to you.When i was younger I went to a boarding school in England. I would visit my parents for Christmas and summer. A war was going on during that time-" I cut her off.

"What war?" I challenged.

"A war you wouldn't learn about in your history class Rachel. This war scared many people. It scared my parents so bad that they forced me to leave my school. I had made friends at this school. Unfortunately, one night I snuck back into the school. I used to do that a lot. On that one special night, however, own home was raided by… bad men… they killed my parents. I never went back to the school." She explained. I could tell she wasn't finished but I had some questions.

"What school was this? And who were these bad guys?" I asked calmly. Okay, I was shouting…but hey who could blame me?

"This is the hard part. The school was called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," HOLY SHIT!

"WHAT?" I screamed. I started furiously pacing the kitchen.

"Rachel, calm down! I am a witch. I can do magic. You can too…kinda. This war was in the wizarding world. The man who started the war went by Lord Voldemort. His real name was Tom Riddle. He wanted to rid the world of muggles and half-bloods. A muggle is a non-magical person. A half-blood is someone who has a muggle and magic parent. He fancied the pureblood families. Those are people with parents who are both magical. He attended Hogwarts and graduated before I even started. Hogwarts is a magical boarding school. Your 'Grandfather' is the headmaster. Wizards get accepted into Hogwarts at the age of eleven. There are seven years of studying until you are allowed to graduate. I finished sixth year before I was pulled out. I ended up loosing contact with my old friends. I stopped using magic after your father. When you were born, you had shown signs of magic. I was worried, so I preformed a spell to trap your powers. Now that we are finished with a little history, we need to discuss the letter. Your 'grandfather' is named Albus Dumbledore. He wrote this letter explaining that we need to come back to England. I am going to perform the counter spell so that your magic will be restored. When we get to England, you will start Hogwarts. Albus has decided that over the summer you will be playing catch-up. He wants you ready to start your sixth year. Today is your last day at Beverly, so make sure to say good-bye to your friends. We are leaving in three days. Um… what else? Oh yea, Albus has found us a manor in a wizarding community. Rachel, I understand this is hard but please just go with me on this. I am going to take that restriction spell off, okay?" My mom suddenly pulled out a stick thingy, which I guess would be a wand, and muttered something under her breath. When she stopped a bright purple light hit my chest. I felt a rush go through me. It felt like a surge of adrenalin; it put me on the edge making me feel out of control. I liked the feeling. I was in shock! I mean, gosh damn, this is a lot to take in. I nodded dumbly to my mom and walked out the door. I hoped into my blood red Porsche Boxter. I definitely needed Starbucks. On the way there, my mind flew through my life. It explained a lot of things my mom sometimes did. Like being two places at once; or so it seemed. She could also clean really fast. Hmm… It was strange, but it kinda made sense.

When I walked into Starbucks I noticed one of my friends. She smiled as I approached. She must have been able to read my distress because her smile quickly disappeared. I couldn't take questions right now, so I shook my head. We both got out drinks and headed to school. I was silent all morning. Finally my friends cornered me at my locker. They were all talking at once and I couldn't stand it. My head was spinning and the crowd was closing in. I screamed as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback:

_I couldn't take questions right now, so I shook my head. We both got out drinks and headed to school. I was silent all morning. Finally my friends cornered me at my locker. They were all talking at once and I couldn't stand it. My head was spinning and the crowd was closing in. I screamed as everything went black._

Chapter 3

I could hear faint whispers swirling around me. The voices were filled with worry. O Damn! I passed out or fainted. Just great! I slowly opened my eyes but could only see blurry things around me. Double Damn! As my vision cleared I noticed that I was surrounded by at least forty people. How embarrassing? The crowd included paramedics, teachers, random students and my friends. I slowly sat up and leaned against the lockers. A young paramedic started to check me over.

"You look fine. How about we let you rest for a while, okay?" He asked sincerely. He probably knew who I was. My mom and I were constantly in the local newspaper. I was usually in it due to my cheer/dance or horseback riding. I struggled to get to my feet, only to be pushed back down. Triple Damn!

"Take it easy," my principal commented. I nodded weakly. I wasn't in the mood to argue right now.

"I think I'm okay. I bet you have some questions to ask." I said. One of my varsity football player friends picked me up and walked into an empty classroom. He set me down at the teacher's desk and everyone took the student chairs. I noticed that several of the teachers were in attendance to hear my story. I laughed mentally. This is a great gossip story. I knew I couldn't tell them the real story without being sent to an insane asylum. I needed to think of a good lie and quick. It would have to be something worthy of my freak out incident in the hall. It needed to be full of drama. I could definitely do drama!

"My mom got a call this morning," lie one, "my dad was killed in a car accident." Lie number two! I never really knew my dad, or at least remember him, and I don't really like him. "The call was from his father and he told my mom he is very ill," lie three, "he is like on his death bed." Damn! I am a pretty good liar. "We are moving back to England so we can take care of him." I looked into everyone's faces. They were totally buying this bullshit. "They don't know how long he will live. I wont be moving back home."

"When will you be leaving?" One of my girls asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Today is my last day of school. I will be gone in three days" I said. I felt tears slip down my cheeks. I so did not want to cry! All my friends got up and we shared a group hug.

"I hate to break up this love fest, but you kids are way late to class." My evil bitch of an English teacher said.

Throughout the day I was mobbed by fellow students. Everyone said that they would miss me. The day seemed to fly by. Before I knew it, I was sitting in sixth period. I looked towards the clock and noticed there was only forty-five minutes of school left. Suddenly the intercom crackled to life. The principal's voice boomed throughout the school.

"Students and Teachers, this is an emergency warning. Everyone is too meet at the field."

Now what? This is one drama filled day. All I want is for it to end!

When I got down to the football field, I noticed something strange. Why is there a stage set up in the middle of the field? The principal walked on and started talking. As he talked I felt my mouth drop and my eyes bug.

"We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a fellow student. She has put a smile into the hearts of everyone. We are losing are varsity dance captain, our head equestrian rider, and a damn good volleyball player. Her friends have, amazingly, put together a goodbye present for her. We will miss you Rachel Hott!"

The field was filled with applause. In-n-out cook-out trucks drove onto the field and the Black Eyed Peas came on stage. Everyone partied and ate free food. I got many hugs and goodbyes. After about two hours I needed to leave.

"For our last song we would like Rachel to join us on stage" The BEP's said. I couldn't believe this. I rocked out with them and then conducted my goodbye speech.

"You guys are truly amazing! Thank you for the amazing goodbye. I will never forget you! Have fun and cause some mischief!" I walked off stage to the thundering sounds of applause and shouts. A new life upon my horizon! And I was scared shitless.


	4. Chapter 4

Flashback:

"_You guys are truly amazing! Thank you for the amazing goodbye. I will never forget you! Have fun and cause some mischief!" I walked off stage to the thundering sounds of applause and shouts. A new life upon my horizon! And I was scared shitless._

Chapter 4

'Three Days Later'

It felt as if it had taken my mom and I FOREVER to pack. My goodbye party seemed like it happened weeks ago. I was now on my way, headed to England. O Joy! I was sitting in first class; drinking orange juice out of a champagne glass, listening to my I Pod, and reading about the wizarding world. I was studying Hogwarts past and present. I wanted to know about everything that had happened in the first war. I read about the deaths and about Harry Potter. Now there was a kid with a rough life. Dumbledore had sent me many documents that were not known to the public. I also talked to my mom about her time at Hogwarts. She told me all about her old friends. A few of them had been killed in the first war. I was happy to say that within five hours I knew all the news. I was pretty much like a local. It was actually quite an interesting read. It was very sad, but also compelling. I couldn't wait to meet everyone. I was also excited to see Clyde. Clyde is my stallion horse. I have had him since he was born and we share bond. He tends to fallow me around like a trained dog. I haven't seen Clyde in a little over a week. At first my mom wanted to sell him before moving. After some very heated ageing, mostly me screaming, we decided to keep him. We had him flown over and he was currently being kept on Hogwarts grounds. Dumbledore has assured me that he had arrived safely. He was being cared for by Rubeus Hagrid, who apparently has fallen in love with him. The flight landed and we were immediately carted off to see the school.

I was so excited I could barley stay still. The students still had a week left of school before summer vacation. Most had exams and we were told we probably wouldn't be bothered. I couldn't wait to tour this place. My mom said the place was a castle but she was probably exaggerating. When we stopped at the gate I stood there is awe. The place was magnificent. The giant castle looming over the deep blue lake made me thing of a fairy tale. The forest acted as a natural body guard to this magical place. No pun intended! I started towards the school in a kind of awed shock. I was broken out of my thoughts by a whinny. I knew that whinny anywhere and anytime. I took off at a sprint towards the sound. My feet slammed against the grass as I ran. I could hear my mom screaming my name but paid no attention to her. I stopped in my tracks at the hilarious sight. My horse was running around his enclosure as he played tag with a half giant. I was guessing that the half giant was Hagrid. The little game had caused a crowd of on lookers. I watched in amusement as they ran around chasing each other. I knew of the one thing that would get my horses attention. I put both pinkies in my mouth and whistled. Clyde came to a sliding stop and swung towards me. He stood there for a few seconds before bolting. This was our little game and, it wasn't anything like tag. Trust me! He came running full tilt at the four foot fence and leapt over it. He didn't slow down as he ran towards me. I stood perfectly still and sized up the right timing. Many of the people were screaming for me to move. At the last second before impact I stepped to the side. One fluid moment later I had grabbed his long mane and launched on to his back. I used my legs to turn him around and headed back towards the gate. We cleared it with ease which caused the small crowd to applaud. I laughed and slid off of him. I heard someone clear their throat loudly and tuned around. My mom stood with a bemused Dumbledore and grinning Hagrid.

"Uh…Hi," I muttered sheepishly.

"Don't just stand there! Come and give this old man a hug." Albus demanded. I chuckled lightly but obliged. I was swept off my feet by the strong old man. I was immediately swept into another hug by Hagrid.

"Dumbledore has said so much about you. I'm Rubeus Hagrid! You are a gorgeous young lady with one feisty stallion" Hagrid boomed.

"Let's head to my office. The rest of the faculty would like to meet you." Dumbledore said as he strode towards the castle, leaving us to fallow in his footsteps. The walk to his office was AMAZING! I encountered moving pictures, pissed off stairs that don't want to stay still, and ghosts. I must be in shock considering I felt right at home. His office was filled with a few people. I slowly walked around the room gazing at all his neat little gadgets. I sat down next to my mom in a chair across from Dumbledore's desk. I noticed that everyone was very quiet. It made it want to say the movie line "everything's quiet, almost too quiet." I locked gazes with Dumbledore and he smiled causing me to relax.

"Alrighty then let's get down to business. I have told all the professors about you, so no worries. Now, during the summer you will receive tutoring. Hopefully before the end of summer, we can catch you up until your sixth year. Everyone in this room is willing to help you. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Your main teacher will be one of your mother's old friends. Lets me him shall we?" Dumbledore said. A sandy blonde haired man stepped up to us. He had the distinct impression of a bookworm with one to many adventures. I noticed that his eyes were trained solely on my mother.

"Remus! Oh, I've missed you!" My mom screeched. In a flash of blond she threw herself at him. I recognized the name. He was one of my mom's old school friends. She had mentioned several other friends, also.

"It's great to see you Jules" I heard Remus whisper. They broke away from their hug and he walked over to me. I shook his hand and introductions were passed. He told me that I reminded him of my mom at my age. That statement caused her to blush and she said that I was crazier than she was.

"Your mom used to be a very great and close friend of mine." Remus explained.

"I know. She told me all about the marauders. She said you were like an older brother to her. She also mentioned annoying and a bookworm." I replied. My statement got laughs from everyone.

"We trusted each other with everything. She was such a little fireball" My mom had the conscience to blush and giggle.

"Well then, I will officially make you Uncle Mooney" I said causing his smile to grow. Any bigger and it might swallow his face. I was also introduced to the professors who were present. I met McGonagall, Flitwick, Binns and Slughorn. This was going to be an interesting life O Joy!


	5. Chapter 5

Flashback:

_I met McGonagall, Flitwick, Binns and Slughorn. This was going to be an interesting life O Joy!_

Chapter 5

The meeting and introductions seemed to last hours. I was filled in on everything. _Everything_! I now knew about the Order of Phoenix. I was pretty much a member and was up to date just like a local. Finally Dumbledore stood up.

"Oh my, look at the time. There is an order meeting starting at head quarters soon. Remus, why don't you take Rachel and Julie to their new home? After the meeting a surprise will be visiting. You will both meet the rest of the order at the end of the week. Until then, please settle into your home and relax. Be cautious!" Dumbledore instructed. He held out a teacup and muttered "portus." Remus, my mom, and I grabbed the prokey and were whisked off. We hit solid ground causing my knees to give out. Of course I was the only one to fall. Remus laughed and hauled me to my feet.

"I don't like portkeys." I muttered. This caused my mom and Remus to laugh, again. I looked up at the house looming before us. I gasped out loud in wonder. The house was HUGE. A mansions or manor would define it better. I was a Victorian style and painted in a gorgeous blue with white trim. The front yard was also amazing. There was a long drive way lined by Silver Dollar trees. The drive way ended in a circular drive. The lawns were luscious green filled with every color of flower. Remus opened the oak wood front door and ushered us inside. I was in a state of awed shock, for the second time today. The place was like a dream. The house held ten bedrooms. There were twelve bathrooms; one for every bedroom and two down stairs. I walked down the second story hallway. The manor was three stories. The third story contained only the master bedroom and the attic. I stopped at a door at the end of the hall. On the door there was a sign that read 'Rachel's room: Under Construction.' It was perfect. The room was absolutely empty except for two things. There were tarps covering the floors and windows and paint cans stacked in the middle of the room. There were three different doors in the room. The first door led to my fully decorated bathroom. The bathroom was huge with a Jacuzzi tub and walk in shower. The room was done in a bamboo theme. The next door led to a gigantic closet. The color in my closet was blood red. All my clothes had been organized and hung. The third door was a Dutch door that led to a balcony. The balcony over looked the humungous backyard. Everything about this house seemed to be super sized. The backyard contained a pool, tennis court, basketball court, volleyball court and a maze. The pool had a sunken in bar that totally rocked. The maze was huge and from my balcony I could see the middle of it. The backyard was filled with beautiful flowers and fountains. I walked back into my room and sat down next to the paint cans. I scanned the colors and picked my favorites. I laid down tape dictating where I wanted my furniture. The colors I choose were a turquoise blue. I got started and quickly lost track of time. I kept painting but my body started to ache. I dragged my paint covered body to the kitchen. As I approached, I could hear laughter. I pushed the swinging kitchen door open and looked inside. My mom was sitting at the breakfast table with three people. I immediately identified Remus and looked at the other two people. One was an adult that I guessed was about my mom's age. He had medium length silky black hair. There was an arrogant air about him and a rouged handsomeness. The other person was a younger woman with bright pink hair. She was the loudest of them all and had an infectious smile. Luckily, I wasn't noticed by the adults. I walked towards the fridge and opened it. I scanned the shelves before deciding on pineapple. I looked at the microwave clock and almost dropped my food in surprise.

"Holy Shit," I exclaimed loudly. It was one in the morning! The adults immediately went silent and turned towards me. I looked over at them and smiled briefly. I didn't feel like talking so I rushed out of the room. My mom was yelling at me to come back. Once I made it to my almost completely pained sanctuary, I hungrily ate my food. I decided that it was too quite and I need some inspiration. I hooked up my stereo system and plugged in my Ipod. I blasted my music as loud as it could possibly go. I climbed the latter that I had brought up a few hours ago. Singing to the music got me into a good paint rhythm. KNOCK! KNOCK! There was now way I was opening that door. I rechecked my clock and groaned. It was three in the morning. YIKES! I guess the saying, time flies when your' having fun, is true. KNOCK! KNOCK! BAM! BAM! Suddenly my door was flung open. It hit the wall making a huge BANG noise. I spun around from my position on top of the latter. I spun so quickly, however, I almost fell off. The four adults stood there looking around my room. My mom walked foreword and turned off my stereo. Suddenly all was quite in Casa Rachel. Great, I groaned, mommy dearest wants me to play host. O Joy! I jumped from the top of the latter causing my mom to shriek. It was so enjoying to see her freak out. I loved doing adventurous and dangerous things. I loved the thrill of the unexpected.

Don't do that!" She screamed at me. She plastered on a huge smile and introduced me to the two people. Sirius Black and Tonks were both names that rung a bell. Sirius had been one of my mom's friends in school. She had dated him in forth year but it didn't last. They had become great friends after that. I had read about Tonks in the _Daily Prophet._ Sirius gave me a huge and suffocating hug while Tonks gave a cute little finger wave. I could tell she was slightly confused about something. Tonks explained about her metamorphoses powers which I thought were totally cool. Sirius showed me his dog animigous. I learned that Sirius and I were a lot alike. We were both players; him more than I. He also had a mischievous side. He and James Potter used to 'rule the school' apparently. Tonks easily fit into the big sister role. They were both immediately likeable.

"I have great news, darling." My mom stated. The last time she had 'great news', I was forced to move here. Which was turning out better than I had hoped.


	6. Chapter 6

Flashback:

"_I have great news, darling." My mom stated. The last time she had 'great news', I was forced to move here. This was turning out better than I had hoped. _

Chapter 6

"What is this 'oh so great' news mom?" I asked cautiously. I was afraid it was going to be some crazy adventure. My mom loved stupid adventures. Sometimes she would wake me up in the early morning so that we could play spy around the neighborhood. We had some pretty fun times. Once when I was ten, she decided to paint our house magenta. It was fun until we had to paint it back to the normal color of white. Unfortunately, we hadn't realized how hard the color magenta was to cover.

"I asked Sirius, Remus and Tonks if they would like to stay in the spare bedrooms this summer. They agreed! Isn't this just grand; it will be like a long slumber party." Okay, so my mom sometimes got a little to hyper over things. I hadn't seen her so happy in a long time. She was ecstatic to be home in England. I noticed how close my mom and Sirius was standing together. They kept stealing cute little glances at each other. They still liked each other! Oh My Gosh! This is awesome.

"That's Wonderful," I exclaimed as my mom started to pull the adults from my room. Tonks hesitated at the door and took another look around my room.

"Tonks, would you like to help me finish?" I asked.

"Yes! No magic, right?" She shouted happily.

"No magic, just the muggle way" I said nodding my head. We both grabbed paint brushes and got to painting. We had been painting for about two hours. I looked at Tonks, who was whistling and skipping around. She must have felt my look because she turned towards me.

"You have the same look Seri gets when he is about to do something stupid" She said backing up slightly. I flung the paintbrush at her hitting center chest. She yelped and threw hers at me. I tried to duck but it struck my head. This started an all out paint war. By the time we were finished with my room it was eight in the morning. We had bonded and were now like sisters.

"Thanks for all the help Tonks" I commented. She grinned and gave me a quick hug.

"No problem, you are like the perfect little sister," she responded.

"Do you like being an auror?" I asked. I was curious about everyone I met. The world of magic was so cool. I couldn't wait until I got to start practicing with a wand.

"I enjoy it. I love the trill of the fight and the danger. You and I are probably a lot a like. I have a great idea! How about I teach you some auror moves and skills?" She asked. I squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Sounds perfect" I shouted merrily.

"I'm starved lets go get some grub!" She yelled over her shoulder as she bolted from my room. I tore after her; through my door, across the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

The week flew by quickly. My mom, Sirius and Remus spent most of the time catching up on old times. Tonks and I spent the time learning everything about each other. We had our adventures around the new house. We found the secret entrance to the attic and memorized the maze. Remus and I also started my lessons. Everyone was shocked when I picked up the spells in record time. I was almost half-way done with first year. If we kept this rate I could be ready for sixth year in a few months. Yippee! Tonight was my first order meeting. I wasn't really an order member but tonight I was invited. I was so excited to meet everyone but also a little nervous. I put on jean hip-huggers and a small white tank top that showed off my flat stomach. I work out a lot because my figure is very important to me. I couldn't wait until bikini season to show off my abs. Today was my introduction and I wanted to look good. I was also heading to Hogwarts for my sorting and tour. I quickly finished my make-up and put my hair into a pony tail.

My mom, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and I met Dumbledore at Black manor. He gave me a smile and a wink which caused me to relax. Everything was going to be okay, I kept thinking to myself. He pushed open the kitchen door and led us into the meeting area. All talking immediately stopped at our entrance and all eyes focused on me. That gosh that I was used to people watching me. I was a cheerleader after all!

"This is Rachel and Julie Hott. I have already informed you of their story. Please use this time for introductions." Dumbledore instructed. He sat down in the head chair and waved him hand indicating so us to 'get started'. I meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I was also introduced to the present Weasley children. Bill and Charlie were very nice and easily likable. The twins, however, were screw balls. They told me I would also meet their younger brother Ron and little sister Ginny. I was told the story of their idiot brother Percy and his betrayal to the family. The twins and I connected easily and I enjoyed their commentary. I also meet many order members and forgot most of their names. Silly me! My mom decided to host a feast at our house tonight. That is were I would get to meet the other kids.

"Well we must head to Hogwarts to sort this young lady. I will see you all later tonight at the Hott manor." Dumbledore adjourned the meeting. He took out a towel and turned it into a portkey. I hated to say good-bye to the twins and decided I needed to change that.

"George, grab Fred's hand" I muttered to him. He gave me a curious look but did as I instructed. I smirked at him which caused him to grin. Dumbledore told Sirius, Remus, Tonks, my mom and I to grab on. At the last second I grabbed George's hand and he brought along Fred. The twins and I landed in a giant dog pile on the floor of Hogwarts We looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. I looked up to see five very confused adults.

"What?" I said between laughter," They're like pets; I just couldn't leave 'em." I stood up and liked arms with each twin. We took off down the hallway singing "High Hoe." On the way to the headmaster's office Fred and George filled me in. They told me all about their jokes and tricks. Fred named me the protégé of the Marauders and the Weasley twins. I felt honored to be given the chance to keep the joke torch burning. We entered the office and all took a seat.

"Do you know about the sorting hat?" Dumbledore asked. I opened my mouth to reply but someone spoke.

"Yes, she knows-"George started.

"All about the wonderful-"Fred Chimed.

"Hat and about our-"George continued.

"WONDERFUL SCHOOL!" They yelled together. I giggled and slipped the hat onto my head.

"Finally Rachel Hott shows up," the hat slyly said. "I have waited a long time to sort someone like you. Where to put you? You could go into any house with your special abilities"

"What special abilities?" I mentally yelled.

"Patience is a virtue, and everything will be answered very soon. I am only here to sort you. You are very cunning, my dear. You would do excellent in Slytherin. But you also have a thirst for knowledge, and would excel in Revenclaw. You are brave and enjoy attention. There are three houses that you would be great in. You have bravery for Gryffindor, brains for Ravenclaw, and slyness for Slytherin. I think I will place you in…"


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback:

_There are three houses that you would be great in. You have bravery for Gryffindor, brains for Ravenclaw, and slyness for Slytherin. I think I will place you in…"_

Chapter 7

"GRYFFINDORE" The hat yelled out. The occupants in the office burst into cheers. Before I knew it, I was being yanked from my chair and dragged out of the office by the twins. I toured the Gryffindor common room, the library, the Great Hall, and where my classes would be located. The twins also showed me the secret passageways and the room of Requirement. After my tour inside the castle they proceeded to take me outside. The first stop was the quidditch pitch where they told me about the rules of the game. I liked the sound of flying. I didn't think I would like playing quidditch but I would love to fly. We walked towards Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was inside Clyde's pin grooming him. He was very attached to my horse. Luckily that I meant he would always be taken care of. The twins and I stood outside the pin and watched in silence. Fred was the one to break the silence.

"New pet of yours Hagrid?" he asked. The question caused me to smirk. This would come as a shock.

"No, No, not mine. This magnificent animal belongs to the lovely lady standing in between you two jokesters." Hagrid answered while chuckling. Both twins turned to face me in shock. I just laughed and climbed over the fence and dropped into the pin. The twins scrambled after me falling into the enclosure.

"Twins meet my horse Clyde. I had him flown over from my old home. Hagrid has been taking care of him" I explained. The twins and I talked, joked and laughed until it was time for dinner. A light bulb went off above my head causing my eyes to glint mischievously.

"Let's make ourselves known," I stated. This got the boys attention. They leaned into me and I told them my plan.

It was 7:00 p.m. Fred, George and I were sitting in my room waiting to be called down. The door bell had been ringing off the hook for a half hour. This was going to be a big dinner. The twins and I were dressed to impress. Fred wore a bright lime green tuxedo while George had on a bright highlighter yellow one. I was dressed in a skimpy Bahaman sea blue dress. The dress barely covered my entire ass and showed off a lot of cleavage. The twins had both gawked when I had first come out.

"Hurry up you three!" Sirius yelled from down stairs. I had become very close to him. I thought of Sirius as a step-dad almost.

"Let's go," I yelled taking a colorful twin on each arm. They stopped at the top of the stairs and cleared their throats.

"We would like to present Rachel Hott to you. Most of you already know her but just humor us. She is a new student who will attend Hogwarts. She will carry on the pranks of the Marauders" The twins shouted at the same time. They magically opened the dining room and strutted in with me on their arms. They made sure to show me off to everyone. Dinner was a crazy and fun affair. The table was full of every type of food imaginable.

"This is the remaining Weasley family," Fred said pointing out two red headed kids. Of course I had already read all about them. I knew just as much about them as anyone else and probably more.

"Ginny Weasley" The red haired girl said. She stuck out her hand which I gently shook.

"Nice to meet you," I replied. There was no need to say my name.

"I'm-"A young lady with bushy hair started to say. I politely cut her off.

"I know who you are. It's nice to finally meet the golden trio." I said. Harry and Ron scowled but Hermione grinned.

"What do you mean finally?" She asked. I grinned at her in bemusement.

"You truly are the smartest witch of her age. What I meant was that I have heard many things about you all. Sirius, Remus and Tonks are living her for the summer. They are constantly telling me all about you three and your adventures. I didn't mean anything mean by what I said." I explained. Hermione giggled and gave me a hug. Ginny fallowed her lead and gave me another one. Harry and Ron both grinned and shook my hand. We talked throughout dinner. They were easy to get along with and I could really see them as great friends. We were waiting for dessert and talking about my old school. The door burst open and a man around my mom's age rushed in. He had a huge hooked nose, greasy hair and a fierce scowl.

"Snivillus! How may I help you?" My mom said. Serverus Snape had never been on good terms with my mom. She had filled me in about him on the plane. She had hated him during school and apparently still did. Snape ignored my mom and whispered urgently to Dumbledore. They both excused themselves and left the table. The rest of the Order members went back to talking and eating. I had to know what was so important.

"I'll be back," I muttered to my new friends. The twins slipped me a pair of extendable ears while I announced I have to use the bathroom. I left the dining room and walked towards the closed office door. I tiptoed to the door and put the 'ears' to use.

"Are you certain Serverus?" I heard Dumbledore asked. He sounded agitated and worried.

"I'm positive Albus. The Dark Lord knows that the girl is living her. He also knows that the reason she is here is because of you. If I don't give him some tidbit he will start to question my alliance. Want is so special about this girl?" Serverus demanded. I heard feet and figured they were walking towards the door. I prayed that they didn't open the door.

"Tell Tom about some of the girl's power. I can not tell you why she is so special. I will need to put some guards on her. I believe she will be even more difficult then Harry." Dumbledore sighed. The door handle twisted and I bolted back to dinner. I definitely need to tell the others about this.

After dinner my friends and I were kicked out because of an emergency order meeting. Fred and George were pissed that they were excluded from this meeting. They were Order members but Dumbledore wouldn't allow them to know this information.

"Let's go talk," I said leading everyone up the stairs. I led them to the game room attic. The attic was decorated in a midnight blue and included a; pinball machine, pool table, flat screen TV and a giant stereo. We all sat down on the five large bean bags. We spent the next hour talking about everything I had over heard. We decided to keep listening to the Order's conversations. Until we got more information we would have to drop the subject. We talked about our lives and I filled them about mine.

"Did you mom go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, actually she did. She attended until her sixth year. She was good friend with Sirius and Remus." I answered.

"She must have been friends with my parents then. That would also explain why Sirius and Remus look so comfortable with her." Harry mused. I grinned at him.

"She met James before the rest of them. Remus and he acted like over protective brothers. She also knew Lily. She told me that your mother was the most amazing person she had ever met. Harry, you should talk to her. She could tell you more than I can" I replied. I looked over at Hermione and could tell she was processing what I had just said.

"Wait just one damn minute," Ginny said. She figured it out before Hermione. "You said Remus and Harry's dad but you never mentioned Sirius"

"She dated Sirius in her forth year." I said giggling. Ginny and Hermione joined in with me.

"They looked pretty lovey dovey when we were at Hogwarts. I bet they still like each other." Fred exclaimed. I paused and looked at him. It was true that my mom had been all school girlish around Sirius.

"Let's get them together" Ron proclaimed. I stuck my hand in the middle of the group. Everyone put their hand on mine. This was going to be so much fun!!


	8. Chapter 8

Flashback:

"_Let's get them together" Ron proclaimed. I stuck my hand in the middle of the group. Everyone put their hand on mine. This was going to be so much fun!!_

Chapter 8

We had spent most of the night talking and planning. We figured that my mo and Sirius would most likely figure out that they liked each other. If they did get together soon then we would step in and work our match-making magic.

"Why don't we all go relax in the Jacuzzi?" I asked the group. They all agreed and I went to find some bathing suits. I found some old swim trucks that must have been my father's at some tine.

"Here are some swim trunks. We girls will meet you done there. It should already be hot" I explained to Harry. I walked into my room only to find bikinis thrown around the room. I also noticed that there was no one in my room. Where had those two gotten too?

"Girls?" I called out. The bathroom door opened and Ginny walked out. I stood there in shock. It was hard to believe that she was a year younger than me. She had put her long red hair into a ponytail on top if her head. She was wearing one of my older bikinis that didn't fit anymore. The bikini was bright green and showed of her skinny waist. Compared to me and Hermione she wasn't as developed. She was still absolutely gorgeous though.

"That suit was like made for you" I explained. She giggled and blushed slightly. The closet door opened a crack and Hermione stuck her head out.

"I need a different suit" She demanded. I walked over to a pink one and picked it off the floor. I turned to her in confusion.

"What was wrong with the other one?" I asked. She blushed bright red and opened the door all the way. Ginny's mouth dropped open and her eyes bugged out. I figured I looked about the same. Hermione was wearing a small brown and pink string bikini. She looked amazing! The bathing suit clung to her curves and showed off her perfect and full figure.

"Wow" Ginny pretty much summed it up in that one word.

"I know I look horrible" Hermione whispered. I stared at her in shock. What did she just say?

"You look amazing Hermione. Not one thing is horrible about that suit and you" I exclaimed. She smiled gratefully and gave me a tiny hug. I picked up a plaid pink, black and white bathing suit off the floor and strolled into the bathroom. I changed quickly and put my hair in a messy bun of top of my head. When I opened the door and can out both girl's jaws dropped simultaneously. I blushed slightly and walked to my closet. I grabbed seven towels and turned around. Both girls stood there grinning at me.

"What?" I asked absentmindedly.

"You have the most perfect figure!" They exclaimed at the same time. I laughed at walked out the door with them tailing behind me.

"I work out to get this figure. Unlike both of you I am not naturally toned and skinny." I stated while jogging down the stairs. The girls and I got a pretty hilarious reaction from the guys. All their jaws dropped and their eyes budged. The girls and I slipped into the water and let the heat relax and sooth our muscles. I watched the others very closely. I giggled as Hermione and Ron kept stealing unnoticed glances. They caught each others eyes and both blushed furiously. It was so obvious that they adored each other. I just hopped they would finally let the other know their feelings. I shifted my gaze to Harry and Ginny. They were sitting very close to each other. Upon closer inspection I noticed something odd. They looked to be holding hands. Harry's free hand slipped into the water and towards Ginny. She gasped and giggled quietly. I had the feeling that they were dating. I stole a glance Ron and noticed he wasn't paying attention to his little sister. I was guessing that Ron didn't know they were dating. Hermione must have figured it out though because she kept shooting them glances. I shook my head and laughed softly. The twins suddenly jumped up and took off.

"What the hell?" I yelled at them. They didn't respond just kept running. They grabbed hands and took a flying leap into the icy pool water. The rest of us burst out laughing as they came back stuttering and shivering. The night was spent talking and laughing.

Summer was passing by quicker than I would have liked. I had worked my ass of to finish my needed education. I had finished all of fifth year and was even ahead in sixth. Remus had even taught me a few seventh year spells and charms. Ginny had attended all of my fifth year teachings. Dumbledore was surprised to see her working hard with me. He actually allowed her to skip a year and join us in being sixth years. I had become very close to the four of them. Harry and Ron were like protective older brothers and Ginny and Hermione were like my sisters. My mother had always been a touchy feely person and I was also. I was so comfortable with the boys that I sometimes gave off the wrong impression. I would flirt with them and hang on them just like a girlfriend would. Everyone knew this was just my personality and no one minded. At first it had made Ginny really mad. She had even accused Harry of creating on her with me. It took a lot of explaining but she had calmed down. Their relationship was finally known to all. Ron handy tried to kill Harry yet and the other Weasley's approved of the couple. Ginny and Harry were deeply in love and you could sense it just by looking. After much encouraging Ron had finally got up the nerve to ask Herms out. She had squealed and agreed immediately. They still bickered but it had a lighter note to it. I had even caught my mom and Sirius sharing a kiss. My house was packed with couples. If I wasn't in class I was hanging with the twins. I spent all my free time helping the twins in the joke shop. We hadn't learned anything new from the Order. They had been keeping their information very secret. This pissed Harry off so much that he had punched a hole in my wall. He also told us about the prophecy and what it meant. I knew that when the last battle came I would stand by his side. I forced myself out of those dark thoughts and into our outing. We were going to Diagon Alley to do our back to school shopping. I dressed in faded jean hip huggers, Ugh boots and a pink t-shirt. I straighten my hair and put on some make-up. I bounced down the stairs and joined the others.

"Let's go kids! We are meeting Tonks and Remus at the Three Broom Sticks" My mom yelled. We all floed to the pub and were met with a surprise. Tonks and Remus were sitting at one of the tables snogging. Harry and Ron wolf whistled, me and the other girls giggled, and Sirius started dancing around clapping. Remus and Tonks was officially a couple. They were a very cute and cuddly pair of lovers. The adults let us go on by ourselves. They said they had some things to attend to. Our first thing was to head to Gringotts and collect some money. After Gringotts we headed to the book store. We bought our needed six year supplies and headed for the Quidditch shop. The shop was packed full of mingling students. I was introduced to many people but paid no attention. My gaze was locked onto the new broom for sale. It was a brand new Firebolt and was said to be the fastest in the world. I had been taught to ride a broom over summer. I was surprisingly good and Harry had told me I should play Quidditch. I had refused because I dint want to play. I did, however, love the feeling of flying. The wind ripping through my hair and I soared. I marched up to the guy behind the counter.

"How much is the new Firebolt?" I asked innocently. The guy stared at me for a few seconds before laughing. His laughter attracted a few peoples attention.

"That is a very expensive broom. Way too much for a silly little girl to handle. Why don't you go buy some make-up?" He said in between laughter. Ouch that hurt. I was going to show this fat-ass that messing with me was not a good idea.

"Hey Harry" I called sweetly. The whole store stopped and watched the scene. He walked towards me and wrapped a hand around my waist. The room broke out in whispers. I heard a distinct giggle that belonged to Ginny. She must have found the whole thing hilarious. Both of the girls knew how protective their boyfriends were of me. Sometimes people got the wrong impression and thought we were dating.

"What's going on sweetie?" Harry chuckled. He knew what I was doing and was playing along. You got to love this kid! He knew how to act! I whispered my whole plan in his ear causing him to burst out laughing. He nodded showing that he agreed. This was going to cause a riot. This plan would definitely cause the Hogwarts students to remember who I was.


	9. Chapter 9

Flashback:

_I whispered my whole plan in his ear causing him to burst out laughing. He nodded showing that he agreed. This was going to cause a riot. This plan would definitely cause the Hogwarts students to remember who I was._

Chapter 9:

"Good" I said to Harry before turning back to the awed counter guy.

"Me and Harry are going to split the price of the brooms" I explained to him. His jaw dropped along with the customers in the shop.

"Brooms! As in more that one?" He asked. I grinned and help up seven figures.

"One for each of my friends" I explained. My friends opened their mouths to complain but I held up my hand. They knew it was pointless to argue with me. Once I decided something there was no changing my mind. During the summer I had forced Hermione on a broom. She wasn't a great flyer but she had enjoyed herself. The guy wrapped and shrunk the brooms for us. Harry and I quickly paid and headed of the store. We dropped our stuff at a table outside the ice-cream parlor. We grabbed chairs and sat down. The twins headed in to order our desserts.

"Thank you both for the amazing brooms" Ginny said. She flung her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him passionately. She was sitting in his lap and Hermione was sitting in Ron's.

"You're all very welcome" I said waving my hand. The twins came back with our ice-cream and everyone dug in. Since we were down by one chair I plopped my butt on Georges lap. We ate in a comfortable and peaceful silence. We stood up and walked towards the Three Broom Sticks. As we rounded the last corner a giant explosion knocked us off our feet. I could hear people screaming and everyone was running around. We all pulled out our wands and got ready. I was caught off guard by what I saw. Standing in the middle of the street was about 20 death eaters. They were cursing anybody that crossed there path. Luckily they weren't throwing killing curses yet. Harry was the first the fire a curse closely fallowed by the Twins and Ron. I started shouting out every spell I knew. Within 15 minutes of dueling we were being defeated. We all had cuts and were covered in dust. George and Ron were unconscious. Fred had a broken wand wrist and kept coughing. Ginny had a sprained ankle and was barely conscious. Hermione was fighting two death eaters at once. Harry was dealing with four and was actually winning. I was dealing with three and was in a kind of draw. We were all trying to protect our fallen friends and not get killed in the process. We heard shouts and the Order of Phoenix burst into the fight. A few members were giving out emergency port keys.

"Rachel" I heard Sirius yell. He was holding a port key and motioning for me to come to him. Since the Order had this under control I gave in. I ran towards his until I felt strong arms wrap around me. I felt a wand being pointed at my head. If I wasn't in this predicament I would have laughed. It reminded me of an old western movie.

"Everybody Stop," my captor screamed. I groaned; that was such a cliché line to use. Stupid death eaters and their cheesy lines! The Order of Phoenix froze and turned towards us. There were looks of horror on the Order members' faces. It was like a light bulb went off in my head. Dumbledore had been talking about me when I spied on him in the study. I was the one that Voldemort wanted. The sorting hat's words made more sense to me now. My captor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Get these anti-apparition wards down. We have what we came for." He yelled at the other death eaters. They all got to work undoing the wards. This gave me a few minutes to think of an escape plan. I was pretty good at coming up with plans. Unfortunately I usually wasn't being held captive by some lackey of a mad man. My mind wasn't coming up with anything that would remotely work. I tried to remember any of my kick-boxing training. The only move that came to mind was very girly but would probably work. I brought my foot up and stomped on his toe with all my might. He yelped and loosened his grip slightly. I spun around and brought my fist back. I punched him square in the jaw. He lunged at me and I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine. He cried out and fell to the ground bringing me down with him. I scrambled backyards and he apparated away. Another pair of arms grabbed me roughly from behind. I screamed in surprise as I was taken away by port key. When I landed I smacked my head on the ground. Everything was blurry and I couldn't make the room stop spinning. Someone hauled me to my feet and it was too much. My world started to spin harder and then close in. As everything went black I heard someone yell my name.

I could feel and see sunlight across my face. I slowly opened my eyes and let them adjust to the brightness. I heard voice from outside my door. I listened but couldn't make out any of the words. I knew those voices however. They belonged to Sirius, my mom, and Remus and they sounded worried. I bolted up straight in bed when I remember what happened. I felt pain shoot through me which caused me to yelp. The door was blasted open and before I knew it I was being suffocated. My mom was hugging me as if I had died and came back.

"Need Air" I whispered. She let go and sat on the side of my bed. Sirius and Remus both gave me hugs.

"Good to see you awake" Sirius commented which caused my mom to glare at him. I chuckled at their antics.

"How are the others?" I asked dreading a bad answer. The adults smiled making me relax.

"They are all fine. All wounds are healed and no permanent damage. You all held your own out their against those death eaters. It was pretty fun watching you beat the crap out of that death eater" Remus commented in his normally quiet voice. I grinned at him but my mom scoffed him on the head. There was pounding coming towards my room. I looked quizzically at the door. A mob of teens came flooding into my room. The twins took flying leaps and landed on either side of me. They threw the covers back and climb into bed and snuggled close to me. Harry kissed my forehead as Hermione and Ginny gave me hugs. Ron sprawled out on the bad laying across the twins and my stomach. The adults slipped out of the room quietly while the others got comfortable. I realized just how much I cared about these people. At my old school I had never cared about my friends as much as this. Hell, I hadn't even thought of my old friends since I moved here. The people on my bed were my true friends. They were the type of people that would always be there, and help with anything. I was truly grateful to have them around. We spent the rest of the day lounging around the house. Nothing really exciting happened but we were all too tired to do anything.

"Tomorrow is your first day of Hogwarts. Rae, are you nervous?" Herms asked. During the summer we had shortened hers and my name. Ginny already had the shortened name of Gin and Ron and Harry didn't need one. I also started to call the twins F-in-G. I had used my favorite fast food restaurants name as the basis for their nick name. The twins had started calling us the 'Griffin 5.' I thought the name was corny and ridiculous but they wouldn't change it. They also told everyone who entered their store about us. Apparently we were supposed to be even better than the legendary marauders. I dozed off at the group talked about school. When I awoke it was dark out and no one was in my room. I tried to roll over and fall asleep but couldn't get my mind to relax. I heaved myself out of bed and threw on my robe. I padded down the stairs and towards the kitchen. There was a light one and I could hear soft voices. Sirius and Harry stopped talking when I walked in. Sirius patted an empty chair as Harry got me a cup of hot chocolate. I silently drank my HC before I got curios. I wonder why they were up so early. I also wanted to know what they had been talking about.

"So why are you two up so early?" I finally asked. Sirius sighed and motioned for us to fallow him. He lad us into the cozy den and plopped into a chair. Harry and I curled up together on the couch. We were side by side and I had my head resting on his muscular chest. He had changed a lot this summer. Both he and Ron towered over six feet. Ron was still about three inched taller than Harry. They had both filled out and developed really nice bodies. Harry had a six pack and Ron had a four. Harry had also gotten contacts which made him look even better. I looked towards Sirius and he was watching us with a smile on his face.

"The reason I couldn't sleep was because I had someone on my mind." He commented. I figured he was talking about my lovely mother. He watched us for a few more minutes before gazing off into the fire.

"You both remind me so much of your parents. Harry you are just like James. You have the heart of your mom though. Rachel you are almost identical to your mom when she was that age. She was always hanging on boys even when they were dating others. Watching you both right now reminds me on Lily and me; when we finally became friends during seventh year. We were both like the two of you. We would cuddle up together and could tell each other anything. I was that over protective big brother. James was the same way with Jules. People would constantly ask if we were going out. I have watched you two interact and the similarities are amazing" Sirius said. He told us a few stories about the past. I slowly drifted asleep in the arms of my big protective brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Flashback:

_He told us a few stories about the past. I slowly drifted asleep in the arms of my big protective brother._

Chapter 10

The next morning was pure chaos. Everyone was running around the house getting packed. We were already late by the time we reached the station. We said very quick good-byes and then hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express. Once we found a compartment Harry pulled out Exploding Snap. Ron and I decided to have a Wizard Chess competition. I had already lost four games and won only won. We were joined by two new people. Neville Longbottom was a little over six feet and slightly chunky. Luna Lovegood was the other person who joined our compartment. Her white blonde hair hung mid back and she had radish earrings. They were both very polite and I liked them a lot. Neville told us that he went by Nev and not Neville. The compartment door slid open once again. I was concentrating on my next move and didn't look up.

"Malfoy," I heard Harry growl. I snapped my head up and watched the exchange. I had never seen Harry mad but I had heard about his temper. I had also endured my friends ranting on about Draco Malfoy. They had told me all about the little punk. I studied him as he stood there gloating. He was almost the same height as Harry maybe a few centimeters shorter. His white blonde hair was slicked back and gelled into place. He was muscular like Harry and I figured he worked out quiet a bit.

"Well, well, well, if it inst Dumbledore's rejects. How was your summer? Any of your friends die because of you?" He drawled lazily. He was such a little jack ass. Asking if one of our friends died was below the belt. To blame their deaths on Harry was even worse. I was going to show him something. He was the type of guy that would flirt with girls just to get some action. I was going to turn the tables on him. I stood up slowly making sure he got a good look down my shirt. I stretched my arms over my head making my small t-shirt raise a few inches to show off my stomach. He had his full attention on me. His eyes slowly slid down my body and I knew I had him.

"I will be back in a few minutes." I said to my friends. I walked towards Draco who was blocking the door. I slipped beside him and ran a hand along him chest. I then let my hand wander down his arm and flashed him a sly smile. As I walked down the hallway I shook my ass. Half way down the hall I was turned around by a gentle hand. I looked up into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"I don't think I caught your name" He said in his husky drawl. What a complete idiot. Unfortunately I could see why this would work on some girls.

"I never gave it to you. The name's Rachel and I already know your name." I said leaning against the wall. I let my eyes slide down his body. When I looked into his face I noticed he was smirking.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked leaning in slightly. I now noticed my mistake. If he got any closer I would be trapped between the wall and him. Sometimes I don't think my plans out as much as I should. Note to self: Be smarted when leading a guy on.

"That depends. Do you like what you see?" I asked. His eyes slid over my body once more.

"Yes I do like what I see. I haven't seen you before at Hogwarts. I'm guessing you are a transfer because you don't look like a first year." He said leaning in more. By now, he had both arms on either sides of me.

"Yep, I'm a transfer from the United States. I'm going into my sixth year." I said leaning in also. I caught myself and backed up more into the wall. This caused him to move closer once again. I looked into his eyes and noticed they had changed. Before they had been full of want and now they were full of curiosity. SHIT! I had said where I had transferred from. His dad would surly know who I am. I just hop that Lucius never told Draco about me.

"So what house were you put into?" He asked. Damn! That wasn't a question I wanted him to ask. I wonder how he was going to react to this.

"Gryffindor" I stated. He backed of slightly.

"That is interesting. I would have pegged you for Slytherin. You seem too sly to be in a house for the brave." He said leaning in once more. This time he pushed me against the wall with his body.

"My mom is his descendant so I guess its in my blood. Draco, you should ask you father about the name Rachel Hott," I whispered in his ear. I slipped away from the wall and headed back to the compartment. I never looked back but figured Malfoy was standing their shocked. He probably wasn't used to someone walking away for him. When I entered, all my friends looked at me curiously. I burst out laughing as I retold the story. This got many laughs and giggles from everyone else. Harry told me to be careful when tempting Draco Malfoy. I knew I could handle this with out his help. I lay down on a bench and slept the rest of the way to Hogwarts. We got off the train and quickly grabbed a carriage. When I got to the castle entrance I was stopped by McGonagall.

"Dumbledore will introduce you to the school after the sorting. He said not to change into your Hogwarts uniform. Luckily you haven't changed yet." She instructed before walking off. She yelled at other students as she walked.

"Well, I guess I have to make a big entrance. I will see you in there." I said before the others left to get seats. Once everyone was inside the doors closed. I could hear what was going on inside so I didn't miss anything. Finally Dumbledore's strong clam voice rang out across the hall.

"Before we eat I have an announcement. Yes I know I am keeping you from food Mr. Weasley. This year we have a transfer student joining us. She just moved her and I hope she likes it. I know you will enjoy this bubbly your lady," slowly the Great Hall doors opened. I strolled in while he finished his speech. "I introduce you all to Rachel Hott. She is the new sixth year Gryffindor." Three out of four tables burst into applause. I heard many wolf whistles as I strolled toward my friends. On the way I caught Draco's eye and gave him a smirk. His eyes narrowed and he looked down. I sat down in between Harry and Ron who had Ginny and Hermione across from them. Harry gave me a small kiss on my temple and Ron slung an arm around my shoulder. The students broke out into excited whispering. This was going to be a year full of rumors. YIKES! I was bombarded with questions through-out dinner. Harry and Ron were both asked if I was dating one of them. I meet all my fellow Gryffindors and most of the Ravenclaws. I also got asked to the next Hogsmede trip by six different boys.

The gang and I sauntered off to the common room. We quickly claim the seats near the fire. I found it ridiculously funny that Harry was probably the most popular boy in school. He hated attention but attention loved him. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were also very popular. I guess my name would be added to that list also. I had always been popular; it clung to me everywhere I went. It was like a disease that I couldn't get rid of. Hermione and Ron were the first to head to bed. Ginny soon fallowed Hermione. I still had one more thing to do before bed. I needed a little help from Harry to accomplish this task with out getting in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Flashback:

_Hermione and Ron were the first to head to bed. Ginny soon fallowed Hermione. I still had one more thing to do before bed. I needed a little help from Harry to accomplish this task with out getting in trouble_.

Chapter 11

"Good night Rachel" Harry said getting up. I stood up also.

"Harry, can I barrow your invisibility cloak?" I asked innocently. He turned towards me with suspicion.

"Why do you need it?" He asked. All it took was for him to give me that big brother look and I felt like I was three and in trouble.

"I was going to go visit Clyde" I finally said. I saw his shoulders relax and he grinned.

"Of course you can use it. Hold on just a minute" He said bolting up the stairs. A minute later he jogged back down and I snuck out of the common room. I pushed open the doors and silently ran across the grass. I slipped through the gate and swung onto Clyde's back. I lay down backwards and looked up at the stars. They were glittering and twinkling brighter than I had ever seen. It was pretty east to find the Dog Star Sirius. My mom really liked that man. I would bet she was in love with him. I smile at the thought of his becoming my step-dad. I was so busy thinking of my mom that when the gate shut I jumped. I turned so quickly that I rolled off Clyde and landed with an 'oaf'. Someone chuckled and I looked into the face of Draco Malfoy. This kid is like fallowing me or stalking me!

"What are you doing out here after curfew, Rachel?" The way he said my name sent shivers up my spine. It rolled of his tongue as though it was said in bed.

"I could ask you the same question. I'm out here because I needed to think," I snapped at him. He just chuckled and hauled me to my feet. When he didn't let my arms go I tried to jerk back. His grip tightened and I knew I was in deep shit. He pushed me backwards until my back was against the fence. We were in the same position as we were on the train.

"My dad was very curious as to why I asked him your name. However, he did tell me all about you. Apparently you are supposed to hold some great magic. The Dark Lord wants you on his side. He will do anything to achieve this goal. Do you even know why you are special to him?" Draco whispered in my ear. I opened my mouth to reply but couldn't. I don't know why Voldemort wants me.

"Your silence is the answer I thought you would have. Dumbledore hasn't told you anything," he smirked. "I guess I will have to ruin some of the surprise. Your gift is death and destruction." He said against my lips. I was frozen and didn't even push him away.

"W-w-what?" I stuttered. This had to be a lie. I couldn't cause death and destruction. I looked into his eyes and saw them soften for just a moment. There was something more to Draco Malfoy.

"Yes Rachel. You will cause all your friends deaths. Your other magic will surface soon. When that does happen then you won't have any control. You are not strong enough to control it; only one person is. The only person who can help you is the Dark Lord. With out his you will only cause death and destruction to the ones closest to you," Draco explained. Tears were running down my face by the end of his explanation. He reached up and gently wiped them away. I looked into his eyes once more and saw then soften once again. He leaned in a kissed me. I stood in shock while he pulled away grinning. His eyes were cold and evil once again. He pivoted on his heel and stalked towards the gate. At the gate he turned at let his eyes do a once over of my body. I was clinging desperately to the rail.

"You will join the death eaters. The next time I kiss you, you will respond." Then he was gone. I let go of the rail and slid to the ground. Clyde walked over and lay down next to me. I cried into his coat until I couldn't cry anymore. Since I had classes tomorrow I picked myself up and headed into the castle. When I got to bed I tossed and turned all night.

I was forced awake by a very excited Hermione. She was dancing around the dorm singing about the first day of classes. When her eyes rested on my face she stopped mid stride and frowned. I guess my face was pretty easy to read. I looked into my bedside clock to see my reflection. My hair was sticking everywhere and my eyes were puffy and red.

"Rae, what's wrong?" She asked walking towards me. Ginny joined her on my bed and gave me a hug. I told them every little detail about last night. By the end of the story Hermione looked appalled and Ginny looked furious.

"He is a complete git. I am going to get my hands on him and ring his neck" Ginny screamed. She was so loud I figured the people in the common room could hear. I let my anger get the better of me.

"Yeah, he is a total fucking asshole" I also screamed. I was going to show Draco Malfoy that I was not weak. I dressed quickly and covered up my eyes with make-up. I straightened my hair and then put it into a messy ponytail. Both girls grabbed one of my arms and he sauntered to the Great Hall. We spotted Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna. As we walked through the hall I felt eyes on me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Malfoy watching me. I was not going to acknowledge that jerk.

"Let's keep this our little secret." I told the girls as we neared the group.

"What?" Hermione demanded loudly. I looked around and noticed the others watching us curiously. The boys would be my perfect cover.

"If Harry and Ron found out about this it would be disastrous. They would both kill Malfoy. Then they would be either expelled or sent to Azkaban. Do you ever what to see your boyfriends again?" I explained. They both begrudgingly agreed to not tell anyone about my late night meeting. We had just sat down to breakfast when McGonagall handed us our schedules. I looked mine over and groaned out loud. I snatched everyone else's and compared them.


	12. Chapter 12

Flashback:

_We had just sat down to breakfast when McGonagall handed us our schedules. I looked mine over and groaned out loud. I snatched everyone else's and compared them._

Chapter 12

"Hermione and Ginny have Arithimancy first. Harry, Ron, Neville and I have the lovely Professor Snape first. To make the day brighter we have to attend it with the Slytherins." I said sarcastically. I passed everyone's schedule back just as the bell rang. I hadn't even got to eat breakfast. Okay, now I was officially grouchy. We pilled into the desks at the very back of the Potions classroom. Now all we had to do was to wait for Snape to make some fucked up remark.

"In partners we are going to be making Viritumserum. I will choose you partners because many of you are incompetent." The slimy bastard said looking straight at our group. I fought the urge to stick out my tongue.

"Longbottom you will be partnered with Vincent Crabbe. Weasley please join Goyle," he started to assign. He was assigning the Gryffindors to a Slytherin. Harry was assigned with Pansy Parkinson. He finished by saying, "Hott and Malfoy." I groaned loudly and let my head hit the table. My karma and God must really dislike me for some reason.

"You have until the end of class where I will hold a demonstration." He instructed while sitting down at his desk. Amazingly Draco Malfoy didn't say a word to me. We both worked with out distraction and were the first to finish. I was so bored that I started to eaves drop. No one was giving any good gossip. My eyes wandered around the classroom and settled on Harry. Sensing my eyes he looked up and looked gazes with mine. We started a silent staring contest with each other. Wouldn't it be so cool to be able to talk to someone telepathically? I guess it was worth a try. I concentrated solely on him and everything else started to disappear.

'_I hate Snape! I think we should do something marauder style!'_ I tried to say mentally.

'_I so agree with that'_ He replied back. His eyes immediately widened and I gasped out loud. I looked around to see if anyone notice and was thankful no one did.

'_Holy Shit! I can't believe that actually worked.'_ I mentally screamed. I felt my body start to get heavy. This whole mental talking thing really zapped me.

'_This is an amazing ability. Now we have a great way to chat in class. We have to fix our Snivvilus problem'_ Harry said.

'_This really wears me out. About our problem; I know the perfect solution'_ I said giggling. I took out my wand and laid it on the desk pointing to the Professor. I kept my hand on my wand and let out a spell.

"Furunculous," I whispered. I followed this spell with another.

"Densaugeo" I said slightly louder. Snape screamed as boils started to appear and his teeth started to grow out of control. He snatched up his wand and started the counter curse. I turned when I heard Malfoy whisper a spell. His wand was pointed at Neville who was screaming with laughter. He planned on blaming Neville for all of this. I raised my free had towards Neville and yelled the reversal spell. To my surprise Neville stopped laughing and sat there in a daze. I suddenly felt kind of funny. I guess one of my talents is wand less magic. I looked towards Harry who was smiling at me.

"What should I do next?" I mouthed to him. The weird feeling intensified and an image popped into my head. The image could never work. I felt my magic begin to stir with in me. I concentrated and willed for a thunderstorm. I waited but nothing happened. I knew that image couldn't really happen.

'_I wished for rain but it-'_My thought to Harry was suddenly cut off by a huge clap of thunder. Another clap of thunder shook the whole castle. Everything was illuminated as a bolt of lightning struck the ground.

"Class dismissed," Snape screamed as the castle shook again. Ron grabbed my arm on the way out the class. Harry was right behind his and he gripped my other arm. We ran towards the Great Hall trying to locate our friends. Filch stood at the entrance doors trying to push them close. I shook of Harry and Ron and slipped through the doors. They closed behind me as I stood there in shock. The wind was ripping up trees breaking windows. The storm was contained within the wards of Hogwarts. That was the reason for the storm being so bad. When I had willed it I had pictured it over all of England. This was the destruction Malfoy was talking about. My powers got out of control very easily. I looked towards the headmaster's office and could see many people. They were mostly likely holding an emergency Order meeting. Dumbledore should have told me from the fucking start. I was so pissed and the storm grew with my fury. My magic must be controlled by my emotions. The sky turned bright white and a bolt of lightning crashed into the ground next to me. The lightning started to get heavier and heavier. They were crashing sown upon the school and all around me. I had to calm down and I realized I dint know how to stop the storm. I help my arms above my head with my hands pointing towards the sky. I yelled 'STOP' with everything I had. The rain slowed down and the lightning stopped. The winds died to a peaceful breeze and the clouds vanished. I felt totally drained and fell to my knees. I was just thankful that the stupid storm stopped.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I heard someone yell. I looked over to see people running towards me.

"I think so," I whispered knowing they couldn't hear me. I put my head in my hands and tried to get everything to stop spinning. Strong arms lifted me up and hugged my to someone's chest. I looked up and into the concerned face of Remus Lupin.

"Hey Uncle Mooney," I said weakly. I cuddled against his chest and let exhaustion over take me.

I jolted awake and looked around. I was lying in the infirmary. The clock above the door said 5 p.m. I had missed all my classes and dinner already started. I slipped out of the bed and was relieved I was still in my muggle cloths. Someone had taken off my school rode and laid it beside my bed. I slipped it on, but left it untied, and tip toed out of the hospital. I really didn't feel like talking to Madame Pomphrey. I wasn't hungry and didn't want to see my friends. They would only ask questions to which I had no answer. I headed towards the astronomy tower and was happy to see it empty. I sat dangling my legs over the edge of the tower. My mind wondered over the events of today. It was only the first day of school and I had already caused trouble. The sky darkened and a gorgeous sunset lit the sky. I let my tears slip down my cheeks. What happened to me being a normal rich teenager? Now I have some crazed lunatic who is after my powers. The idiot doesn't even realize who I am or my full powers. I jumped when someone sat next to me.


	13. Chapter 13

Flashback:

_The idiot doesn't even realize who I am or my full powers. I jumped when someone sat next to me._

Chapter 13

I turned to look at Malfoy.

"What do you want Draco? Are you here to tell me I will cause the world to blow up?" I sneered at him. I stopped my tears and turned to face him. I could feel his arm rub against mine causing me to shiver.

"I'm glad you are out of the infirmary. Why do you call me that?" He asked facing me. We locked gazes.

"Call you what?" I asked. I turned to look at him and his eyes darkened.

"It doesn't matter. You put up a nice show of magic today. To bad you didn't ruin the school" He drawled. How did he know I caused it? Dumbledore would have made sure no one knew I caused that stupid thing.

"Why are you such a jackass? Do you truly wish to kill people and be ruled by that liar? You are constantly raving how purebloods are the only ones worth living. Voldemort has a muggle father." I smirked. Draco looked at me in shook. I'm guessing he didn't know that Voldemort wasn't pureblood.

"You're lying! He is a pure blood! You are just a stupid bitch" Draco yelled. He jumped up and dragged me with him. He then pushed me so my back was against the railing of the tower. If he pushed me hard enough I could fall to my death.

"I swear to you I am telling the truth. Don't throw away your life by becoming evil. I can help you" I whispered. What the hell was I saying? I guess people will do anything when they are scared.

"I have to be evil," He said weakly. "My family would disown me if I went against them. The dark Lord would kill me in a second if he found out. My life is already planned." I was astonished. I grabbed his arm and pushed up his sleeve.

"You don't have the dark mark yet. Let's go talk to Dumbledore. He will be able to help you." I started dragging him towards the Headmaster's office. Draco didn't fight with me but kept silent the whole time. I knocked on the office door while letting us in. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk reading something.

"Sir may we talk to you," I called. When Dumbledore looked up a smile lightened up his face. I gently explained what was going on.

"I am glad you have come to me. We can keep you safe Draco" Dumbledore commented.

"I would like to help Professor Snape as a spy." Draco admitted. This caught both me and Dumbledore off guard.

"I am surprise you told you about that. If you get any information from your father I would like to know. It is late and I bid you both good-nights." He said ushering us out.

"Rachel," Draco called as I headed towards Gryffindor tower. "Thank you," and then he was gone. I smiled and continued towards bed. When the portrait opened I knew I was in trouble.

"Want to explain to me what you were doing with Malfoy. You just got out of the hospital and are already gallivanting around." Harry yelled while putting the Marauder's Map back in his pocket. With a sign I sat down and explained everything. Harry and Ron didn't believe a word Draco had said. They both agreed that it was a trick to capture me or Harry.

"Why don't we see if he fallows through with his agreement. Okay?" Hermione countered. We all agreed to be nicer to Draco but not trust him completely.

Tuesday morning was glum and cold. We all had Defense against the Dark Arts first. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and I took seats at the front of the classroom. The Slytherins were the last to enter and I locked gazes with Draco. We couldn't let others know what was going on. I concentrated on my telepathic ability.

'_Draco can you hear me?_' I said trying to send his the message. I watched to see if he got the message.

'_I see you have found another special ability'_ he said. I felt a pang of jealousy as Pansy leaned into him. I can't believe I was starting to have feelings for him. That was not a good thing!

'_It is a great tool for cheating. I talked to the others last night. They agreed to be nicer to you if are civil_.' I instructed.

'_I can play nice if I have too. Pansy doesn't understand the definition of breaking up'_ He signed while pushing her off. I giggled just as Lupin came in.

"We will be holding a small dueling tournament. The partners will be the same as your Potions class. We will e heading outside today. The rules are: no dark magic and nothing to painful. You will duel your partner and who ever wins moves on." He instructed leading us outside.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked while taking a dueling stance. I also got into my fighting stance with my wand held loosely in my left hand.

"Bring it on Drakie-poo." I said in my best Pansy voice. He winced slightly before chuckling. He raised his wand and the duel started. We both threw curses and dodged others with ease.

"Stupefy," He yelled. I rolled out of the way and jumped up.

"Expelliarmus," I shouted and nearly jumped for joy when his wand went flying. I collected his wand and headed towards him. I stuck out my hand and tried to haul him to his feet.

"I don't think so," he said chuckling. In one swift movement he yanked me off my feet and I fell on top of him.

"Hey," I whispered. He just laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You know people might talk if they see us like this. You big bad evil cover would be blown." I said breathlessly. He kept pulling me closer until our lips were almost touching. I felt excitement course through my body. We were only a few centimeters apart from each other


	14. Chapter 14

Flashback:

_Holy Cow! I was falling for someone who had been my best friend's worst enemy for over five years. This was not a good thing! I didn't even know if he could be trusted. But man did I want this kiss_

Chapter 14

"Next Duel," Remus yelled breaking our moment. I quickly jumped to my feet and hurried towards Neville. He had beaten Crabbe and was my next challenge. I looked around to see my competition. The only winners were Gryffindors. I let my mind do a mental victory dance before concentrating on the duel.

It was an easy win against both Neville and Ron. Neville had become a good duelist but was still clumsy. He tripped over his own feet which made him a sitting duck. Ron was a great strategist. He planned all his moves ahead of time. His only fault was that a duel couldn't be solved before it ended. You have to be able to break your game plan and be spontaneous.

The last duel worried me. I was up against The Harry Potter! Yeah, I was officially shaking in my very cute boots. Shit! Concentrate here! No more clothes talk. We both faced each other and took fighting stances. Harry's stance was determined and almost cocky. The kid and changed a lot since I had first meet him. He was now confidant and had a killer body. The duel started off easy and mellow. We only tested each other. It started to get faster and harder. I constantly had to dive and roll. We were both pretty evenly matched but I knew he was holding back. I had a feeling that this was going to end in a tie. I felt that I had taken a mud bath because I was so dirty. YUCK!

"Someone end this, PLEASE!" someone in the crowd yelled. While still dueling I concentrated on wind. It was hard to do both and knew I would take a wrong step with in a few minutes. My plan had to work. I made a small whirlwind around Harry that caused his to lose concentration on me. I saw my chance and by gosh I was going to take it.

"EXPELLIARMUS," I screamed. Harry's wand flew from his hand and landed at my feet. My concentration broke and the whirlwind immediately died. I looked at Harry and burst out laughing. His hair was sticking up like a possum and he was covered in dirt and leaves.

"Good Job," He said scooping me up into his arms and twirling me around. I was so excited about beating him in the mock duel that I planted a light kiss upon his lips while he laughed. Whispers broke out among the class and I knew that the rumors would be circulating.

My next class was Charms, which I slept through. Using my elemental wind power really made me tired.

Our last lesson was Care Of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was waiting for us as the class gathered around.

"Today I have a special treat for you. The lesson will be on a non-magical animal called the horse. Come on lets go!" He led us towards Clyde pin. I noticed that my horse was tacked up and ready to be ridden. YAY!

"Who wants to give us a demonstration on the proper way to ride a horse?" He asked. I laughed as no one stepped forward.

"I guess his owner will have to demonstrate. Come on up here Rachel," Hagrid said as he threw me onto Clyde's wide back. We spent the rest of the lesson introducing the students to him. Everyone came up to either pet him of feed him a treat. He was one spoiled horse. All in all, today had been a good day. Nothing bad happened!

The next few weeks passed pleasantly but quickly. Every professor pilled on the homework to keep our minds of the war. The newspaper always had a new article about someone's family being attacked or killed. On a better note, love was bubbling up every where. Harry and Ginny's relationship was getting pretty heavy. I had seen them sneak out of the common room late at night. They both had aglow about them that screamed love. Ron and Hermione seemed to be heating up. They had been caught not one, not twice, but three times, snogging in unused classrooms. Luna had asked out Neville and he had agreed. She had changed and was almost normal now. Well, as normal as Loony Luna Lovegood can get! We had been named the 'Marauders Junior's' by the students and staff at Hogwarts. We got the name after we filled Snape's classroom with Berne Bots Every Flavored Bean. Every time he would try to get rid of them, they would double in amount. We also put hair changing potion in the Slytherin's morning pumpkin juice. They had to endure hot pink hair and complete embarrassment. For a whole week we had the entire school thinking there was an evil spirit wrecking havoc. We would use Harry's invisibility cloak and visit the in-session classes. The messiest prank was letting 50 irritable Cornish pixies run rampant around Hogwarts. The only thing that really dampened my spirits was Malfoy. I had avoided him like the plague. I didn't know what to think about that situation and tried to stay as far away as humanly possible.


End file.
